ANYTIME
by addictedtotwilight79
Summary: One-shot for Esme’s Erotic Ecstasy Contest presented by Kikiwhore. Esme's birthday is coming up, and her present leads to a night she never expected. LEMON ExCxEm.
1. Chapter 1

**Kikiwhore presents Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest**

**Story Title:** ANYTIME

**Author: **addictedtotwilight79

**Pairing: **Esme, Carlisle and Emmett

**Vamp or Human: **Human

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Twilight. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer's. If I did I would have the money to buy a bigger house, nicer car and a maid.

If you are under 18 please hit the x in the upper right hand corner of this page. Thanks.

************************

"You know I would do anything to make you happy. You are my life and all that matters to me. I need you to trust me."

He gently laid me on the bed. I could see the sparks in his eyes as he looked over my naked body.

"Relax. Please, just try and relax."

Carlisle had been distant in the past few weeks. He offered an occasional kiss here and there, but not really initiating sex or fooling around. I was beginning to think he never would again.

It had been weeks since revealing my fantasy to him, and from then on, he seemed to hide from me. I had always been a reserved woman, not someone you would expect to have certain elicit thoughts, but I did. I wanted, needed,in fact, to feel what it was like to be completely unhinged, to experience a kind of pleasure that I never had before.

I want to be fucked, not made love to, fucked. I wanted to be fucked in a 'throw me down and have your way with me' kind of way. I also fantasized about being fucked by two men at the same time.

I admitted as much to Carlisle, and he had never brought up our discussion again. I figured he must have thought that I was out of my mind. Maybe I was.

Weeks had passed since that embarrassing day, and it was now May 23rd, my birthday. I never should have opened my mouth. Some things are better kept secret, and maybe this was one of them.

Sex had always been amazing with Carlisle, and I couldn't be happier. I simply wanted more—just once. That was all that I would need to get those thoughts out of my mind. Then the fantasies would stop-they had to.

The man who played inside of my dreams was Emmett McCarty, all six-foot-four-inches of pure muscle. With his dark hair and light green eyes and dimples to die for, he was the exact opposite of Carlisle.

Emmett was single, a doctor, and always focusing on his work. Well, and going to the gym. He had started working with Carlisle a year ago, and I had met him at the office Christmas party five months ago. The dreams that I'd had about him hadn't stopped since.

Carlisle walked around the bed, catching my attention and bringing me back into the present. He grabbed a black scarf off of our nightstand, and my heart started racing. I could feel my skin start to flush.

'What are you doing?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you," he responded quietly. "Close your eyes," he gently commanded, and his hands came up to my face as I followed his instructions. He placed the scarf over my eyes and tied it carefully so as not to accidentally grab any hair.

I couldn't control my breathing; I have never felt so exposed, so vulnerable.

I could feel Carlisle walking toward the end of the bed away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked in a breathless whisper.

"I'll be right back, love."

My mind was racing as I wondered what was going on. In the twenty years that we had been together, I had never been blindfolded; I had always wanted to try it, but never mentioned it to him.

A short time later, I heard footsteps as someone entered the bedroom.

"Carlisle, is that you?" I whimpered. Had I really just made that noise? Without warning, I felt hands at my ankles—big, soft hands.

What the fuck was going on?

The hands started moving up my legs as I felt lips and tongue on the tops of my feet and ankles, and a moan escaped from my lips. Not being able to see what was going on had heightened every touch, every lick.

The soft mystery hands started to rub my calves and slowly moved up to my thighs, a mouth following its trail up my legs. The moans were coming more loudly then ever before as the hands started moving on my outer thighs, rubbing soft slow circles over and over. They ever-so-slightly made their way to my inner thighs, and I whimpered again.

I had never been that turned on before, and I knew that I was going to lose it. Just when I thought things couldn't get better I felt lips at my neck.

What. The. Fuck. I froze.

"Love, I told you to relax," Carlisle's voice whispered at the base of my ear, "I want this. I want to make your fantasy happen. Let me."

"Oh. My. God." I couldn't get out much more then that. Were there words for when your husband tells you he is about to fuck you with another man at the same time? Not one single thought other than, "Oh. My. God," I said again. Carlisle softly chuckled.

His lips went back to my neck, slowly moving across my chest to my right breast. He took my nipple in his mouth and my back arched toward him, a breathy moan coming from my lips. He was lightly sucking and flicking his tongue, and I could feel my nipple harden with his efforts.

As Carlisle worked magic against the tender skin of my breast, the rubbing of hands and lips and tongue against my thighs never ceased. Suddenly my legs were pushed open; hands and fingers moved closer to where I wanted them most.

When they were close to my center, a finger grazed by my entrance. I bucked my hips, not being able to contain my body's response to the sensory overload. Ever-so-slowly it passed up my slit and around my clit.

"You're so fucking wet," his deep voice murmured against my thigh.

My mind was racing at the sound—it couldn't be.

"Emmett", I breathed.

"Yes baby, " he groaned.

"Fuck. Me," I whimpered, overwhelmed at the immediate surge of arousal that hit me discovering that it was him.

"That's the plan," he chuckled.

Carlisle chuckled with him. How had this happened? _Who are you and what have you done to my husband?_ my mind screamed at him.

Emmett returned his attention to kissing and rubbing my thighs. With every pass he would lightly graze his fingers across my slit and over my clit.

I couldn't help the noises I was making. Carlisle was still focusing on my breasts, and the two things happening at the same time was indescribable.

I felt the bottom of the bed shift, and Emmett pressed my legs open further.

A warm breath caressed my clit, and my breaths were so sporadic, I thought I may have passed out from pleasure. Was it possible to die from intense pleasure?

"Carlisle, you're sure about this man?" Emmett asked. Carlisle must have nodded affirmatively, because the next thing I knew, a tongue plunged between my lips, and I cried out from the sensation as my hips jumped from the bed. Emmett held onto my thighs to keep me in place as he began licking, sucking, blowing and biting.

"You taste so fucking good, Esme. You have no idea how much I have wanted to taste you," Emmett groaned out, never really stopping his efforts against me. I felt one hand move over my stomach as the other moved under my ass. His tongue was magic. I just needed a little more to send me over the edge.

As if he could sense my need, Emmett plunged his finger inside of me, and I screamed out in pleasure, when on the second stroke, he entered another. Moving his fingers in and out, he curled them up stroking my g-spot, and I lost it. Between Carlisle sucking on my breasts and Emmett's hands and mouth, my orgasm ripped though me. I rode wave after wave of intense pleasure, bursts of light exploding behind my eyes.

As I came down from my euphoria, Carlisle kissed me. He grabbed my top lip as I eagerly sucked his bottom, my tongue meeting his as he deepened our kiss. Emmett was kissing up my stomach, hovering over me as his hands rubbed my ass. Carlisle stopped his kiss and pulled the black scarf from my face. I looked straight into Emmett's eyes, big pools of light green swimming in a lust-filled haze.

I sat up as Carlisle made his way to sit behind me.

"On your knees, Esme," Carlisle spoke firmly. He didn't have to ask me twice.

I did as I was told and looked straight ahead. Emmett was standing in front of me in all his naked glory, and all I could do was stare. Oh hell. What was I going to do with that? To say that he was huge would be an understatement. He neither lacked in girth nor length—a perfect fucking cock if I ever saw one. I couldn't help but lick my lips.

"Can I help you with something baby?" he asked with a smirk on his face, showing off those incredible dimples.

"Please," was the only word I could get out.

"Please what?" he responded.

"Let me," I whimpered.

"Let you what, baby? You want to suck my cock?"

"Yes...please," I breathed.

Emmett moved closer toward the end of the bed as I scooted forward on my knees. I lightly grabbed a hold of his cock as I started at the base and licked my way up his shaft, collecting the pre-cum at the head. He let out a low growl as I took his head in my mouth, licking and sucking while I lightly stroked his balls. He smelled amazing, like ocean and cedar and warmth. I moaned causing him to flex in my mouth.

"Your wife has a fucking amazing mouth," he said.

"I know," Carlisle responded, his voice startling me. I hadn't realized that he was still right behind me. I continued to lick and suck and stroke, paying attention only to what I was doing when I heard a click. It sounded like a lid on a bottle being opened then closed. Before I had time to guess what it was, I felt wet smooth hands between my legs. Slowly moving past my entrance up to my asshole. Carlisle and I had played around with that area, but never went further into actual anal sex. My breath hitched as he slowly entered a finger into me. I couldn't help the deep moan I let out, causing Emmett to groan loudly.

"Esme, you keep doing that shit, and I am going to fucking cum too fast. I would like to enjoy this as long as possible," he grunted out.

I must have been doing pretty good for him to make sounds like that. I couldn't help the smirk on my face as I pulled off of him.

"Sorry," I smiled up at him.

Carlisle had continued his attentions behind me, and proceeded to enter a second finger. I cried out, not sure if it was in pain or pleasure, but knowing that I never wanted it to stop.

Emmett was growing harder then I could have thought, and I continued licking and sucking , moaning while I had him fully in my mouth. My hand was wrapped around the part of him that I couldn't fit inside. As I came up to the tip, I licked around a few times and plunged his cock to the back of my throat, relaxing as I practically swallowed him down. He lost it. I could feel the warm salty-sweet liquid in my mouth and moaned at the taste, Emmett groaning as he came. I eagerly swallowed everything he gave me, not missing a drop as he rode out his orgasm.

"FUCK," Emmett screamed out.

Carlisle stopped his fingers and pulled out of me. He grabbed me suddenly and pressed my back to his chest.

"Are you ready?" he breathed in my ear.

I just nodded as he placed my legs on either side of his. I felt the tip of his dick at my rear entrance as he pressed in slowly. Once he was completely in, he stopped. I let out a long, slow breath not realizing that I had been holding it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I moaned. The feeling of having his dick buried in me, in a place where he had never been before, was overwhelming.

He stayed still as I adjusted to him. Emmett crawled on the bed, already hard again, though he had just come. The man had to be a machine. I had never seen a man get hard that fast after a blow job. He knelt before me and tore at the package in his hand and pulled out a condom. I stopped his hand. "You don't need to. I can't have kids, and I have only been with Carlisle. Have you been tested?" I had to ask before we went further.

"Of course, and I've never had sex without a condom...ever." I grabbed his hand and threw the condom on the floor. "I want to feel you, Emmett, with nothing in the way. Will you let me?" I breathed.

He whimpered. I, Esme Cullen, made muscle, sex machine whimper. Oh God.

I leaned back into Carlisle's chest as Emmett came forward and rested between my legs. He ran the tip of his cock against my clit, and I moaned at the feeling. He pressed himself forward and into me stopping while he cursed under his breath.

"Carlisle, fuck. She is so fucking tight," he said, and Carlisle grunted behind me in agreement. Slowly they started to move opposite of each other. When one moved in the other moved out. The noises of breaths and moans and skin slapping together filled the room.

Carlisle kissed and licked my back and shoulders in between moans and whimpers. Emmett looked to be concentrating , brows furrowed and lips pressed in a thin line. I grabbed his face and pulled it to me, kissing him. He tasted like peppermint candy. I moaned as I stroked his bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance. He responded immediately grabbing at my upper lip. He was an amazing kisser, gentle tongue and slow mouth. I wanted more and grabbed at the back of his neck lacing my fingers in his hair and pressed him to me....hard.

"Shit. You feel so good. Cum for me Esme. Please, baby." Emmett breathed in my mouth between kisses, our lips barely touching as he continued moving in and out of me. Carlisle reached around my hip and began playing with my clit. I moaned and whimpered not sure how much more I could handle of the feelings both of these men where giving me.

"Love, cum for me. I need you to. Cum for us." Carlisle's words sent me over the edge into bliss. I cried out both of their names as I came down off of the ledge of the best sex of my life.

They both started pounding faster as they searched for their own releases, which kept me teetering on yet another release. Emmett came first, mumbling a few words that I couldn't make out, sounding like "fuck" and "never before in my life" along with "shit". Carlisle came next, and his release caused my third orgasm of the night.

They both slowly pulled out of me, causing me to sigh at the immediate feeling of emptiness.

"Wow, you both were amazing," I managed to say breathlessly.

"You too," they both said at the same time causing us all to laugh.

"Happy Birthday, love." Carlisle sighed as he kissed my neck.

"Thank you, Carlisle. You really outdid yourself this year," I said with a smile.

Emmett was still laying on the bed with us, trying to catch his breath."You were wonderful. Thank you for doing this for me," I said to him as he looked up at me and smiled. "Anytime Esme, anytime. Happy Birthday, baby."

After a few moments of trying to grasp what had just happened Emmett rose from the bed making his way to our bathroom. I heard him turn on our sink and moments later he re-entered the room with a washcloth in hand. He climbed back on the bed and proceeded to gently wipe away any remnants of our time together. I sighed, wishing this night would never end.

"I don't want you to think of this as a fuck and run sort of thing, I know Carlisle still has other plans for you two tonight. Dinner for your birthday. I don't want to intrude," Emmett started, but Carlisle cut him off, "Emmett you could never intrude. How about you join Esme and I. It's the least I could do for tonight."

"How about Esme and I get ready and we meet here at eight," Carlisle suggested.

"Sounds great!" Emmett responded as he stood up from the bed and put his clothes back on. I couldn't help but whine at not being able to stare at his perfect body.

"Don't worry baby, I will see you in a little while," he said as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips as he turned and walked out the door. I turned to look at Carlisle and he smiled. I could only think of how lucky I was to have him as my husband.

I grabbed Carlisle and hugged him tightly, tears spilling from my eyes.

"I love you so much," I breathed into his ear.

"I love _you_. Now you know I will do anything for you, anything to see you smile like that." Carlisle stared into my eyes as he spoke.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Can we do it again?"

"Anytime."

THE END.

*******************************

**A/N: Thank you to the loverly Sparagus who convinced me to write this little diddy. Luv ya Chicky. She was also my master-beta and if it wasn't for her this never would have happened. Thanks to Coldplaywhore...just cause she was my first friend on ff. Please review. It makes me happy ;O)**


	2. Voting starts today!

Alright loverly readers of mine. Voting has officially started for Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest. This story as well as Fire (posted under Saratina) are up for vote. Please stop by and check those out as well as the other awesome stories that are posted.

http: // www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2079696/kikiwhore

Just replace the (dot) with actual "." and remove the spaces and you should be all set. If not the link is on my profile. I appreciate you all so much!!

Voting ends November 14th so get on that...

;0)


End file.
